Problem: Convert $\dfrac{168}{23}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $168 \div 23 = {7}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{161}{23}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{23}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{7}{23}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{161}{23}} + {\dfrac{7}{23}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{168}{23}$.